


Dokkin Maho Boys

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 魔法つかいプリキュア！ | Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! | Mahou Girls PreCure!
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, Prophecy, Soulmates, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Anakin looks to the sky once more to admire it, when he sees something...floating in the sky? The object moved closer to him, until he could get a closer look.It was a human! Riding a broomstick!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dokkin Maho Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! At least for the next few minutes 
> 
> here’s a little drabble (that i will add to) in a crossover with my favorite piece of media EVER. Mahoutsukai Precure! Or Witch Precure! It’s a magical girl show about gay witches being magical girls, raising a baby together and raising their trans bear daughter. go watch it fuckers the music SLAPS

“Come on, keep up R2!” Anakin calls, running between the trees, as a droid beeps behind him, and follows quickly behind him. The day is a beautiful one, the sky the bluest Anakin has ever seen in his lifetime. An incredible sparkling fills his entire being, he knows deep down, today will truly be an incredible day. That feeling of  _ excitement  _ welling up inside him, and he can’t help but run and get his energy out. 

The boy bounds for a clearing in the park, where only one tree stands in the middle. It’s a beautiful sight. The wind whistles past him, as the feeling of freedom builds in his chest. Cheerfully as ever, he laughs, as he gazes at the sky.

Anakin stops at the base of the tree to catch his breath, as the necklace he wears around his neck finally stops shaking against his chest. The gem sparkles under the warm sunlight that blankets Anakin’s entire body. He looks to the sky once more to admire it, when he sees something...floating in the sky? The object moved closer to him, until he could get a closer look. 

It was a human! Riding a broomstick! It couldn’t be. Absolutely no way could it be. Anakin rubbed his eyes and took a closer look. The human had bright copper hair, and piercing blue eyes. They flew down closer until they were just above Anakin’s head.

Anakin was speechless, as the unknown person smiled. 

“Hello there. Tell me, is this the non-magic world?” He spoke, his voice accented and poised as his posture. 

Anakin just stared, mouth agape. He shook his head, and tried to get his words out. “Uh..I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He responded quietly. 

“Ah, silly me!” He flew closer down and flashed a bright smile. “I’m Obi-Wan, and I’m-“ Obi-Wan stopped to gaze at Anakin’s necklace. A blinding smile flashed on his face. “I knew it! I knew I was led here for some reason!” He fumbled around in his clothes, until he pulled out a necklace, identical to Obi-Wan’s. The gem around his neck was purple, contrasting Anakin’s pink. “You have to come with me, oh the headmaster will be so delighted!”

“What is even happening? I go out for a run and suddenly a boy on a flying broom just magically appears out of nowhere?” Anakin humors, laughing nervously.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, I’m sure to a non-magic user I am making no sense.” The other boy chuckles. “What’s your name?”

Anakin blushes a bit, this boy is certainly cute. He shakes himself of the thought and introduces himself. “I’m Anakin Skywalker.” He smiles. 

Obi-Wan smiles, and pulls something out. It looks like...a wand? “Cure Up Rapapa, may we be the best of friends. We were destined to meet, and now that I’ve found you, I can’t wait to start our adventure. You’ll come to the magic world with me, and study magic! There is a prophecy surrounding the two with the diamond necklaces, and although I’m not sure what it is, I know that I’d like it to happen with you. I already feel drawn to you.” Obi-Wan beams, hugging Anakin. 

Anakin had a feeling today would be a day like no other...

  
  



End file.
